Good Bye, Ochobot
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: Kehilangan Jam Kuasa? Tidak lagi diingat sebagai superhero? Boboiboy mampu menerima itu semua. Namun Boboiboy tak dapat menerima saat ia tahu bahwa Ochobot akan pergi jauh dari sisinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semua!**

**Ini fic ku yang ke 3!(padahal fic yang ada belum selesai dah buat yang baru.)**

**He he, sebenarnya fic ni baru muncul ke kepalaku seperti ilham*halah!* dan daripada ide ini hilang, langsung kutuangkan saja!**

**Hanya mengingatkan, di fic ni tidak ada humornya. Dan lagi-lagi genrenya friendship (sumpah susah banget ternyata mbuat cerita yang genrenya action atau romance)**

**Selamat membaca!**

Hari yang tenang, di Kedai Tok Aba di mana kawan-kawan superhero kita sedang asyik bersantai di Kedai Tok Aba. Memang, hari ini tidak ada orang kesusahan, sekolah libur, bahkan Adu du telah baik kembali. Ini momen yang sangat langka, sehingga mereka berlima memutuskan untuk merayakannya.

"Hmm... ketenangan yang selalu kurindukan..." kata Fang dengan tersenyum.

"Apesal kau cakap macam tu?" ujar Ying.

"Jujur saja, sejak aku dapat kuasa dan bergabung dengan kelompok kalian, ketenangan adalah hal yang langka bagiku."

"Oh... jadi kau menyesal ketemu kitorang hah!" kali ini Gopal tak terima.

"Sudahlah, di hari yang tenang ini korang jangan buat gaduh.." tegur Yaya.

"Iya, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, semenjak kita jadi superhero, tak banyak waktu untuk santai-santai macam ni. Jadi, selagi ada waktu, kita manfaatkanlah hari yang tenang ni.." sang tokoh utama menengahi sambil menyeruput Ice Koko Tok Aba.

Di balik meja kedai, Ochobot mendengar segala percakapan itu dengan rasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba, Adu du muncul sambil berlari-lari bersama robot ungu setianya.

"Korang semua! Hah..Hah, Jendral.. Jendral mau menyerbu ke Bumi!"

"Ape maksud kau ni? Sebelum cerita atur nafas dulu. Nah, minum koko atok ni.." Tok Aba berkata begitu melihat Adu du datang dengan terengah-engah.

Secepat kilat Adu du menandaskan isi gelas dan berseru "Jendral beserta awak perangnya akan datang ke Bumi! Si Ejo jo membocorkan cerita tentang Koko juga Bola Kuasa!"

"HAH!" semuanya minus Adu du dan Probe pun terbelalak kaget.

"Hayoyo... macem mane ni?" Gopal berseru ketakutan.

"Boboiboy, aku takut..." Ochobot meringkuk di balik punggung Boboiboy.

"Tak pe, kau akan kulindungi." Boboiboy menghibur Ochobot yang ketakutan.

"Aduh... muncul masalah lagi.." Fang mengeluh

"Dari mana kau tau tentang tu?" kata Yaya.

Adu du pun menceritakan kejadian di markas kotak beberapa jam yang lalu.

#Flashback#

"Incik Bos! Ada pesan dari Ibu Incik Bos!"

Begitu mendengar suara dari Probe, Adu du segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera ke Komputer.

"Komputer, cepat tunjukkan pesan dari Mak aku!"

"Baik bos."

Layar komputer pun berubah menjadi video Ibu Adu du yang melambaikan tangan padanya sembari berkata "Hai Bobocu! Ada berita gembira tuk kau!Hari ini Jendral nak datang ke Planet Bumi untuk bantu kau dapatkan Koko dan Bola Kuasa!"

Adu du pun kaget, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah juga tidak memberi tahu ibunya mengenai ia yang baik kembali.

"Apakah Ibu yang bagi tahu Jendral?"

"Tak lah, Ibu tahu kau nak mandiri, jadi tak mungkin ibu yang bagi tahu. Jendral tahu dari Ejojo.."

"Ejo jo?"

"Iye, setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, dia langsung menghadap Jendral dan melaporkannya. Sekarang karena ia telah menceritakan informasi yang berharga itu,dia diangkat menjadi Bangsawan tingkat 5. Huh dasar penjilat, tapi tak pe, Bobocu, Ibu dah bagi tahu Jenderal bahwa yang menemukan Planet Bumi tu kau, bukan si kurus tu.. jadi, sekarang kau juga menjadi Bangsawan tingkat 3! Dan kau dibolehkan pulang ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga! Itu kan tujuan kau selama ni?"

Adu du yang tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang sedang gembira tu hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Sudah ya Bobocu, Ibu nak mendampingi Jendral sebagai wakil pribadinya! Sampai jumpa di Bumi!" bersamaan dengan itu, saluran pun terputus.

"Aku baru tau kalo ibu Incik Bos itu wakil pribadinya Jendral.." Probe malah nyeletuk gak penting.

"Iyalah, kalau tak, macem mane dia dapat izin gunakan senjata-senjata elit tu?" Komputer menimpali.

"Itu tak penting lah, macem mane sekarang ni? Aku kan dah berkawan lagi dengan Boboiboy dan aku tak nak dia terluka. Tapi, aku juga ingin bisa kembali ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga dan berada di sisi Mak aku.." Adu du curhat sambil sambil memegangi kepalanya karena frustasi.

Kambing pun memberi saran "Mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek? Mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek mbek..." yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi "Bagaimana kalau Incik Bos peringatkan saja Boboiboy dulu? Lepas tu baru nanti Incik bos bisa memilih untuk berpihak ke siapa..."

"Ide bagus tu, mari Probe! Kita ke Kedai Tok Aba!"

"Baik Incik Bos!"

#Flashback off#

"Maka dari itu, korang harus mengungsi sebelum Jendral datang!"

"Tapi, kemana Adu du?" tanya Boboiboy. Sedetik kemudian, terjadi gempa bumi yang besar.

"Alamak..." ujar Probe sembari melihat ke atas.

"JENDRAL DAH DATANG KE BUMI!"

Semuanya pun terperangah melihat betapa banyak dan besarnya kapal angkasa yang terbang di atas kepala mereka, sehingga kapal-kapal tu tampak menyelimuti langit. Setelah sadar Boboiboy segera berseru,

"Semuanya, ungsikan warga sekitar ke tempat yang aman! Tak lama lagi tempat ni jadi arena pertempuran!"

"Baik!" Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal segera melaksanakan tugas mereka, dan mengunsikan warga sekita ke SD Pulau Rintis untuk sementara.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy pun telah siap untuk bertarung. Satu-persatu kapal-kapal angkasa mendarat ke tanah. Tedengar suara pintu dibuka dari salah satu kapal yang paling besar, dan muncullah alien hijau sama seperti Adu du, namun alien itu tampak lebih tinggi dibendingkan Ejo jo namun berbadan besar dan berotot kekar. Tampak bekas guratan luka di pipi kanan alien tersebut. Secara perlahan, alien itu berjalan mendekati Boboiboy.

"Wahai Boboiboy pemilik Bola Kuasa dan Energi Koko, perkenankanlah saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Jendral Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Saya datang kemari untuk me-"

"Aku tau kau nak ape! Tak akan kubiarkan!"

"Aik.. macem mane kau tau aku nak ape?"

Adu du pun merasa gelisah. Ibu Adu du yang melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya pun segera tau siapa yang telah membocorkan tujuan mereka ke Planet Bumi.

"Oh Bobocu, aku sangke kau kembali jahat! Kenape kau bagi tau tentang percakapan kita pagi tadi dengan dia? Apakah kau lebih berpihak kepada budak tu daripada Planet kau sendiri?"

"Tidak Mama, aku hanya-"

"Sudah sudah" kata Jendral menengahi."Dengan ni malah aku tak payah jelaskan maksud kedatangan kita. Namun, aku juga perlu tau tentang satu hal. Adu du, kau ni berpihak ke siapa? Kitorang, atu budak ni?"

Adu du pun bimbang, ia melihat ke arah ibunya. Ibu Adu du pun membujuknya dengan berkata "Ayolah Bobocu.. kau ni anak kesayangan ibu, marilah di sisi ibumu ni..". Adu du rasanya ingin segera menghambur ke sisi ibunya, namun ia masih terlihat ragu. Boboiboy yang melihat keraguan sobat aliennya mengangguk ke arah Adu du sebagai pertanda bahwa ia menyetujui apabila Adu du ingin berada di pihak ibunya. Adu du pun akhirnya melangkah ke kapal angkasa ibunya, pertanda ia sudah siap membela ibunya. Sedangkan kawan-kawan Boboiboy sudah selesai mengungsikan semua warga dan berada di samping Boboiboy, tanda siap membantu pemimpin mereka.

"Hoi kepala kotak, baliklah!" sembur Ying marah ke arah Jendral.

"Ha ah, tak kan kubiarkan kalian rampas Koko Tok Aba dan Bola Kuasa!" Yaya menimpali.

"Ha ha ha! Rampas? Tak lah, kitorang nak berbisnis dengan pemilik kedai ni.."

Tok Aba yang merasa disebut pun berkata "Aku pemilik kedai Koko ni, kau nak berbisnis macem mane?"

"Kitorang nak beli semua koko kau, dengan ni." Jendral kemudian menjentikkan jari. Alien lain yang sepertinya adalah bawahan Jendral tersebut pun datang membawakan 2 koper besar. Atas perintah Jenderal, 1 koper pun dibuka, dan tampaklah intan berkilauan yang memenuhi koper tersebut.

"Nah, macem mane Tok Aba?"

Melihat Tok Aba yang takjub, Gopal pun memanasi,"Sudah, terima saje Tok Aba... Tok Aba untung besar ni!"

Tok Aba yang telah sembuh dari takjubnya pun menyetujui,"Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi, apa tak telalu banyak intan yang korang bayar hanya untuk 20 tong koko ni?"

"Tak pe, Tok Aba, koko ni sangat berharga di Planet kami, jadi kami rela membayar berapapun" jelas Jendral dengan ramah. Kontan saja orang-orang yang ada di sana terperangah melihat bahwa Jendral rupanya tak seseram kelihatannya.

"Dan juga, saya juga mau beli barang lain dengan intan di koper ni.." Jendral lalu memecah keheningan sambil membuka koper kedua yang isinya intan yang lebih banyak daripada isi koper pertama.

"Kami juga nak beli jam kuasa kalian, juga Ochobot."

"APE!?" otomatis semua kaget dengan perkataan Jendral, bayangan mereka tentang Jendral yang baik hati pun hilang tak berbekas.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Toh anak-anak seperti kalian tidak mampu menanggung beban yang ditimbulkan jam kuasa.."

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Fang yang bertanya.

"Kau sendiri juga mengalaminya kan? Setelah kau mengeluarkan Naga Bayang, kau langsung lemas, sedangkan Ejo jo yang juga mengeluarkan Naga Bayang yang lebih kuat namun tidak merasakan efek apa-apa. Begitu pula bocah gendut itu, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kuasanya saat dia ketakutan, sedangkan Ejo jo bisa menggunakan jam kuasa manipulasi molekul tanpa harus ketakutan terlebih dahulu.."

"Tapi.. itu hanya 2 dari kami berlima. Aku memang penakut, jadi pasti bisa gunakan jam kuasa setiap waktu. Fang juga tidak akan terlalu sering gunakan Naga Bayang!" Gopal memberanikan diri umtuk menyanggah.

"Korang tak tau? Itu hanya permulaan saja, jam kuasa kalian kan terus bertambah kuat, namun juga bertambah berat beban yang akan kalian pikul. Dan aku tak yakin dengan tubuh anak-anak seperti itu kalian bisa menanggung beban dari jam kuasa.."

Setelah sang Jendral mengatakan hal itu, perasaan bersalah yang ada di hati Ochobot pun bertambah besar. Sementara itu, 5 anak itu berunding. Tak tama kemudian, Boboiboy berkata kepada Jendral.

"Baiklah, kita setuju memberikan jam kuasa kita, namun Ochobot harus tetap ada di sini. Aku yang aktifkan dia, jadi dia harus berada di sisiku."

"Oh, soal tu aku nak bagitau kau. Sebenarnya Adu du lah yang aktifkan Ochobot."

"Kenapa macem tu? Kan dia gunakan koko aku untuk aktifkan Ochobot?"

"Hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Begini, orang mengolah singkong untuk jadi tepung. Lalu orang lain gunakan tepung tu untuk buat biskut. Nah orang yang membuat biskut tu orang yang membuat tepungnya atau orang yang mengolah tepung tu untuk membuat biskut?"

"Tentu saja orang yang olah tepung tu untuk buat biskut!" Jawab Yaya dengan semangat. Persoalan tentang biskut memang selalu membuatnya bersemangat, namun sepertinya kali ini dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Nah, sama saja, memang kau yang punya koko untuk aktifkan Ochobot, namun yang mengaktifkan tetap saja Adu du.."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA YANG AKTIFKAN OCHOBOT! OCHOBOT KAWAN AKU DAN AKU INGIN DIA SELALU BERSAMAKU!" ujar Boboiboy dengan emosi, tanpa tahu akibat selanjutnya akan sangat mengerikan.

Muka sang Jendral berubah merah. Para makhluk Planet Ata Ta Tiga bergidik ketakutan, mengetahui akan ada badai yang menyerang. Dan benar saja...

"AKU SELAMA INI MENAHAN KESABARANKU DEMI KALIAN MANUSIA BUMI! NAMUN KALI INI AKU TAK TAHAN! PRAJURIT! SERANG MEREKA!" rupanya selama ini Jendral menahan kesabarannya, pantas saja sikapnya begitu ramah.

Dan terjadilah pertempuran antara puluhan pesawat luar angkasa yang menembakkan laser dengan 5 anak berkekuatan super. Sungguh pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Satu persatu luka bermunculan dari tubuh anak-anak SD itu. Namun terlihat dari sorot mata mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan menyerah hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ochobot melihat hal itu dengan perasaan pedih. Akhirnya Ochobot tak tahan ketika 5 anak itu terlempar ke udara karena tembakan salah satu pesawat dan jatuh ke tanah dengan darah mengalir di kepala mereka.

"BERHENTI!" terdengar suara Ochobot melengking.

"Ada apa Bola Kuasa?" Jendral berkata sinis seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memerintahkan pasukannya menunda serangan mereka.

"Aku akan ikut ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga." Terdengar seruan tertahan dari 5 superhero dan Tok Aba sedangkan terlihat sebuah senyum tersungging di mulut Jendral.

"Tapi, aku mau kau memenuhi syarat dariku. Pertama, jangan pernah datang lagi ke Bumi. Kedua, aku hanya akan menuruti perkataan Adu du. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kau menghapus semua ingatan manusia bumi tentang kita dan jam kuasa."

"Itu gampang. Sekarang, masuklah kau ke kapal angkasa tuanmu."

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin berpamitan dengan kawan-kawanku ini. Bagaimana pun mereka telah menganggapku teman mereka"

"Heh.. hanya orang bodohlah yang menganggap robot sebagai kawan. Baiklah, silahkan berpamitan sepuasmu. Adu du, kau jaga Ochobot agar tidak berbuat macam-macam."

Kemudian Ochobot dan Adu du beserta Probe berjalan ke arah anak-anak yang mencoba bangkit itu.

"Ochobot, kenapa kau cakap macam tu?" tanya Yaya.

"Yalo, kau tak senang ke dengan kitorang?" tanya Ying dengan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Tak, aku justru sangat senang dengan kalian. Aku begitu bahagia mengingat setiap tawa dan duka yang kita lalui bersama. Namun, aku tak ingin kalian terluka. Selain itu, aku juga ingin kalian hidup seperti anak-anak lainnya, bukan sebagai superhero penyelamat bumi.."

"Apakah kau begitu karena perkataanku tadi? Aku minta maaf, bukan maksudku begitu.." Fang berkata sambil diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Bukan... sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari dulu betapa repotnya kalian menjadi superhero. Bahkan aku pun tau beban jam kuasa yang akan membebani kalian suatu hari nanti. Namun, aku tetap diam karena kau ingin terus bersama kalian. Aku ingin kalian tetap berteman denganku meskipun aku telah memberikan beban yang berat kepada kalian. Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku tak boleh egois. Kalian harus kembali ke kehidupan kalian yang dulu.."

"Tapi macem mane kalau orang-orang Planet Ata Ta Tiga berbuat kasar denganmu? Dan aku pun tak ingin melupakan kau.. hu hu" Gopal berkata seraya menangis.

"Tak pe, Adu du akan menjagaku."

"Iya jangan khawatir. Incik Bos akan menjaga Ochobot dengan baik seperti dia selalu menjagaku dan menganggapku temannya." Probe memotong ucapan Ochobot.

"Eh, kapan aku menjaga kau dan menganggap kau temanku?" Adu du protes seraya memalingkan muka. Namun Probe tahu bosnya itu hanya pura-pura. Saat Jendral berkata bahwa hanya orang bodohlah yang menganggap robot itu temannya Probe melihat wajah Adu du berubah marah dan tangannya mengepal.

"Dan aku juga akan meminta Jendral untuk membiarkan kenangan tentangku tetap ada. Aku ingin kalian tetap mengingatku, namun sebagai tokoh dalam mimpi kalian yang menyenangkan. Nah aku harus segera pergi. Selamat tinggal."Ochobot menyambung kalimatnya yang tepotong tadi seraya berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ochobot, Adu du, dan Probe pun masuk ke kapal angkasa milik ibu Adu du. Kemudian semua pesawat angkasa yang ada pergi dan terlihat cahaya putih yang bergerak menyelimuti Bumi, siap menghisap semua ingatan tentang Planet Ata Ta Tiga serta Jam Kuasa. Boboiboy yang melihat pesawat yang dinaiki Ochobot itu bergerak menjauh hanya bisa berteriak pilu.

"OCHOBOOTT!

**TBC ato disc ya? **

**Ya nanti kalo aku dapat ilham mengenai endingnya, akan kuteruskan fic ini.**

**Maaf kalo kepanjangan, dan tolong REVIEW nya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bayak yang ngereview klo ceritaku mirip ma Boboiboy Teaser The Movie.**

**Karena penasaran(belum nonton), aku buka youtube dan liat video itu.**

**Dan... WAH! KEREN! KOK BISA?! **

**Yah, meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan(di ceritaku Ochobot gak mati), tapi tetep aja itu suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa..**

**Apa aku sama pihak Animonsta sama-sama dapet ilham?**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa pulangnya Ochobot ke planet asalnya, namun Boboiboy masih sulit untuk mempercayainya. Ia yakin bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Tok Aba (yang ingatannya tidak ikut dihapus) sibuk berusaha membujuk Boboiboy untuk keluar dari kamarnya setiap pagi. Ya, setiap pagi Boboiboy sengaja pura-pura masih tidur ketika digedor-gedor pintunya oleh Tok Aba, menunggu Ochobot yang membangunkannya dengan menyumpalkan biskuit Yaya. Boboiboy merindukan suara Ochobot yang menghitung berapa keping biskuit Yaya yang masuk ke mulut mungil Boboiboy dan suara ribut ketika ia mengejar Ochobot. Padahal sebelumnya Boboiboy akan jengkel setengah mati jika hal itu terjadi. Namun sekarang ia malah ingin menangis karena saking rindunya pada momen-momen itu.

Biasanya jika ia tertangkap basah menangis di tempat tidurnya, Tok Aba membelai kepala cucu tersayangnya sambil menasihatinya. Tok Aba selalu mengulang perkataan 'di mana ada pertemuan di situ ada perpisahan'. Dan saat itulah ia menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tok Aba pun melepaskan cucunya ke sekolah sambil tersenyum. Namun Boboiboy tak tau bahwa senyuman kakeknya itu hanya senyum pura-pura, agar ia tetap tegar. Dan Boboiboy tak tahu bahwa setelah ia berangkat sekolah, saat itulah Tok Aba akan menangis mendapati ia sendiri yang akan mengurus kedainya, tanpa dibantu oleh robot kuning yang setia itu. Bahkan pada pukul 5 pagi, ketika Boboiboy masih terlelap tidur, Tok Aba sering gemetar menekan tombol untuk mengubah benda tabung itu menjadi kedai lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Kakek tua itu teringat ketika dengan semangat Ochobot memamerkan ciptaannya itu. Bahkan ketika tubuh rentanya itu kecapekan karena melayani pembeli, ia sering merindukan pijatan Ochobot di pundaknya. Tapi, Tok Aba tak mau memperlihatkan hal itu dan tetap berusaha ceria, agar cucunya ikut ceria.

Namun, sepertinya usaha Tok Aba sia-sia. Meskipun Boboiboy mau berangkat sekolah, ia menjadi pemurung di sekolah. Itu membuat teman-teman kelasnya heran. Mereka meskipun dihilangkan ingatannya mengenai Ochobot dan kekuatan super, namun mereka tahu bahwa Boboiboy adalah orang yang ceria dan murah senyum. Tapi malah setelah Boboiboy sampai di kelas, ia langsung meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan bertopang dagu sambil memandang ke langit, persis seperti Fang. O ya, teman-teman kelas juga heran mendapati Yaya, Ying, Gopal menjadi pemurung, walaupun tidak separah Boboiboy. Fang juga bertingkah aneh, walau dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia tetap dengan kebiasaannya bertopang dagu sambil menatap langit seperti Boboiboy, namun bedanya kalau Boboiboy juga melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung, Fang malah memusatkan perhatiannya. Ia juga tampak tak pernah membeli donat lobak merah dan membawa bekal dari rumah. Suzy yang tak tahan dengan segala keanehan itu bertanya kepada Yaya, satu-satunya orang yang terlihat lebih normal dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Eh Yaya, kenapa kalian berlima bertingkah aneh sekali? Ini dah seminggu aku liat Boboiboy asik melamun, kalian bertiga murung terus, dan Fang juga nampak selalu memperhatikan pelajaran..."

"Kami sedang ada masalah, tapi kami tak bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain.." ujar Yaya lemah. Namun lama kelamaan ia tak tahan juga. Ia ingin mereka berlima kembali seperti dahulu. Ia, Ying, dan juga Gopal berusaha menghibur Boboiboy, namun hanya kata-kata 'aku ingin sendiri' yang mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana ni! Boboiboy dah tak nak berkawan dengan aku!" Gopal menjawab dengan khawatir. Tentu saja, karena Boboiboy adalah teman yang paling akrab dengannya.

"Hish kau ni, jangan cakap macam tu! Boboiboy cuma tengah sedih atas kepergian Ochobot. Dia masih nak berkawan dengan kita..." Yaya berusaha menghibur Gopal yang putus asa.

"Tapi, aku tak suka dia jadi pendiam macam tu..." kata Ying.

"Hmm.. kita semua dah coba hibur dia, tapi tak ada yang berhasil pun.." kali ini Yaya mulai putus asa.

"Kalau macam tu, biar aku yang hibur dia.." sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Fang?" seru mereka keheranan. Bayangkan saja, si penggila kepopuleran itu akan menghibur rivalnya? Dibayangkan saja tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja, aku pasti berhasil membuatnya seperti biasa lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan dia ikut-ikutan poseku setiap waktu!" oh.. rupanya Fang tidak suka melihat Boboiboy sekarang selalu melamun sambil bertopang dagu di kelas seperti dirinya.

Fang pun berjalan ke tempat Boboiboy duduk diiringi tatapan horor dari 3 temannya itu. Tentu saja, Fang sendiri tak sadar kalau tadi ia berbicara sambil menyeringai.

"Haiya, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi wo.." ujar Ying khawatir.

Akhirnya Fang berada tepat di samping Boboiboy. Boboiboy pura-pura tak melihatnya dan terus melakukan ritual melamunya. Akhirnya Fang menggerakan tangannya dan...

"PLAK!"

.. memukul bagian kepala belakang Boboiboy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 menit berlalu dengan heningnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA MAKSUDMU FANG!" Boboiboy pun sadar dan langsung membentak sang pria berkacamata itu.

"Sudah kuduga hal buruk akan terjadi wo.." kata Ying mengkhawatirkan akan terjadinya perang dunia di kelas mereka.

"BERHENTI MERAJUK SEPERTI ITU! KAU PIKIR DENGAN TERMENUNG TERUS OCHOBOT BISA KEMBALI HAH!" sekarang giliran Fang yang membentak.

Boboiboy pun mencengkeram kerah baju Fang, sedangkan seisi kelas menatap mereka seraya siap melarikan diri ketika bahaya berlangsung.

"KAU TAK AKAN MENGERTI BETAPA SEDIHNYA AKU KEHILANGAN OCHOBOT! JADI JANGAN MENCERAMAHIKU DAN PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

"Aku tahu, tapi terus murung tak akan bagi kau solusi." Ujar Fang, namun kali ini dengan lembut.

Boboiboy pun melepas cengkeramannya, kembali duduk sambil bertopang dagu. "Huh, apa yang kau tau hah?"

Fang kemudian menarik kursinya hingga berada di samping kursi Boboiboy seraya berkata, "kau tau tidakak, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikan pelajaran dan tak membeli donat lobak merah lagi?"

"Karena kau mulai tobat?" ujar Boboiboy disertai senyum mengejek.

Fang tampak akan marah, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata "Aku berencana membeli kapal angkasa suatu saat nanti."

"Hah?" Boboiboy kali ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Iya, aku berencana menabung terus agar suatu hari nanti aku dapat beli salah satu kapal angkasa. Dan aku berencana menjadi pintar agar aku dapat mengoperasikan kapal angkasa itu sendiri..."

"Tapi itu hal yang mu-"

"Aku tau kau akan berkata apa. Itu mustahil kan? Tapi, setidaknya dengan cita-cita mustahil itu, aku tak akan meratapi Ochobot macam kau. Aku punya tujuan, dan aku terlalu sibuk mencoba mewujudkan tujuan itu hingga tak ada waktu untuk terus merasa sedih." Fang memotong perkataan Boboiboy.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus punya tujuan agar tak merasa sedih? Bukankah kau tak begitu akrab dengan Ochobot?"

"Hmm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau tau kan kisah aku pertama kali jumpa dengan Ochobot? Pada saat itu mungkin aku sudah simpati kepadanya. Ia terlalu polos dan mudah mempercayai orang, dan itu membuatku ingin melindunginya pada saat itu. Seiring waktu berlalu, aku sadar bahwa Ochobot memang polos, tapi ia setia dan selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain. Dan entah kenapa, aku mulai menyayanginya. Apa kau tau bahwa saat Ejo Jo menyerang sekolah kita, aku lebih mementingkan menyelamatkan Ochobot dibandingkan dengan yang lain? Begitu pula saat Naga Bayang Ejo Jo ingin menelan kita semua, Ochobotlah yang aku dekap selama itu. Dan aku yakin 3 kawan kita juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, berhentilah merajuk dan jadilah Boboiboy yang dulu." Jelas Fang panjang lebar.

Boboiboy tampak merenungi kata-kata Fang, namun akhirnya ia berkata seraya tersenyum "Kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku bertingkah seperti ini. Pasti Ochobot juga akan sedih kalau tau aku menjadi pemurung setelah kepergiannya."

"Nah, begitu! Kau harus tetap semangat demi Ochobot! SEMANGAT!"

"Hi hi, aku tak tau kau cukup pandai menyemangati orang. Eh, kenapa kawan-kawan kita ni?" Boboiboy dan Fang mendapati teman-teman mereka terdiam dengan mulut menganga, sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Kalian kenapa?" Boboiboy memecah keheningan. Dan 3,2,1, keheningan berubah menjadi keributan besar.

"Astaga! Fang bisa menghibur orang!"

"Apalagi yang dia hibur rivalnya!"

"Aku tak tau Mr. Judi(Judes dan Dingin) punya sisi yang lembut juga!"

"oh my Godness! Sekarang pasti bumi sedang mengelilingi matahari!"

"Bumi memang mengelilingi matahari, dasar otak udang!"

Itulah secuplik percakapan tidak penting yang berlompatan dari mulut siswa laki-laki. Sedangkan perempuannya...

"KYAA!"

"Aku meleleh! Fang terlalu hot!"

"Astaga! Melihat Fang berwajah lembut hanya bisa terjadi setiap 100 tahun sekali! Tapi keren!"

"Nah, ini foto-fotonya tadi. Sekeping 5 ringgit!"

Sama ribut dan tidak pentingnya. Dan Gopal malah memulai bisnisnya.

"Pft.. Ha ha ha! Tampaknya meskipun ingatan teman-teman kita diserap, mereka tetap ingat kalau kau orang terjudes se semesta! Makannya perbaikilah sifatmu!" Boboiboy nyeletuk sambil cekikikan disertai pelototan maut dari pemuda berkacamata itu. SHING... suasana hening lagi...

"Eh kenapa lagi ni?" kali ini Fang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

... dan berubah ribut kembali.

"Wah! Boboiboy bisa tertawa lagi!"

"Padahal 1 minggu penuh dia tampak selalu murung!"

"Tapi senang melihat dia bisa tertawa lagi!"

"Apa nasihat Mr. Judi berefek padanya?"

"Jangan panggil aku Mr. Judi!"

Dan perempuannya pun tak ketinggalan.

"KYAA! Akhirnya pangeranku ceria kembali!"

"Memang paling tampan wajah Boboiboy saat sedang tertawa!"

"Oh! Aku mau meleleh lagi!"

Serta serentetan kalimat tidak penting lainnya. Boboiboy tampak terharu, namun berubah menjadi seringai ejekan saat ia menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Dan sepertinya meskipun aku bukan superhero lagi, aku tetap lebih populer dari kau Fang!"

"APAA! MARI SINI KAU BOBOIBOY!" Fang pun memulai seruan pertanda akan adanya acara kejar-kejaran. Dan terjadilah, sementara kawan-kawan sekelas mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tangkaplah aku kalau kau bisa!" seru Boboiboy seraya berlari. _Terima kasih telah menghiburku sobat.. _itu kata batin Boboiboy.

"Siap-siap saja sampai aku berhasil tangkap kau!" seru Fang seraya mengejar Boboiboy. _Aku senang kau kembali ceria kawan.._ itu kata batin Fang.

ooOOoo

Karena bujukan Fang, Boboiboy akhirnya tidak menyendiri lagi dan mulai berinteraksi dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Seperti sekarang, mereka berlima pulang bersama sehabis usai sekolah.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang dulu!" ujar Yaya dengan riang.

"He he.. maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir." Kata Boboiboy merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, betul kau sedang menbung untuk beli kapal angkasa Fang?" kata Gopal ragu.

"Iya, tapi aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku harus menabung... pesawat angkasa sangat mahal, sepertinya membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup.."

"Haiya, seandainya saja ada kapal angkasa yang gratis.." kata Ying dengan lemah.

"Mana mungkin ada.. kalaupun ada, pasti kita tak akan bisa mengoperasikannya.." perkataan Yaya tadi memunculkan ide di kepala Boboiboy.

"ADA!" seru Boboiboy dengan keras sehingga mengejutkan keempat kawannya. Tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan teman-temannya Boboiboy menyembung perkataannya "ingat tak, Adu Du pulang ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga dengan kapal angkasa ibunya! Pasti kapal angkasanya masih ada di pembuangan sampah! Ying, Yaya! Kalian masih ingat cara mengemudikan kapal tu kan?" jelas Boboiboy dengan semangat.

"Ya... tapi-"

"AYO KITA SEGERA PERGI KE PEMBUANGAN SAMPAH DAN JEMPUT OCHOBOT!" Boboiboy berseru mengabaikan ucapan Ying yang terpotong tadi.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat pembuangan sampah, semangat Boboiboy yang menggebu-gebu tadi berubah menjadi kekecewaan, mendapati pesawat Adu Du dalam keadaan rusak parah.

"Maaf Boboiboy, tapi apa kau tak ingat kalau pesawat ini memang rusak parah karena pertarungan dengan 5 panglima scammer tu?" Gopal berkata seraya khawatir melihat Boboiboy tertunduk di tanah.

"Hiks... apa dah tak mungkin aku bisa bertemu Ochobot lagi?" Boboiboy mulai menangis sementara keempat temannya hanya bisa diam membisu.

_Boboiboy..._

"Huh, bahkan sekarang aku memimpikan suaranya..."

"BOBOIBOY! YING! YAYA! FANG! GOPAL!" suara itu kembali terdengar, namun lebih keras.

"Eh?!" kelimanya pun mendongak ke langit, mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan tampak sebuah bola kuning terbang turun mendekati mereka.

"OCHOBOT!" seru mereka mengenali si pemilik suara.

"OCHOBOT! AKU SANGAT RINDU PADAMU!" Boboiboy langsung memeluk Ochobot membuat robot itu sesak nafas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Fang heran.

"Soal tu biar Adu Du yang jelaskan" kata Ochobot seraya menampilkan hologram Adu Du. Sosok hologram itu kemudian berbicara.

"Hai Boboiboy, apa kabar... eng, kau pasti keheranan kenapa aku mengembalikan Ochobot. Jadi, aku berutang budi padamu. Kau sudah menbantuku bersatu kembali dengan Probe, jadi tak adil rasanya jika aku merampas Ochobot darimu.. dan aku juga sudah menggunakan kuasa darinya, lihat ini! Ini jam kuasa Manipulasi Tumbuhan. Dengan ini, aku sudah membuat ladang koko ku sendiri. Dan Jam Kuasa kalian juga aku kembalikan, sekarang ada di Ochobot."

"Tapi, dengan begini tandanya kau mengkhianati planetmu.. apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mengkhianati planetku. Aku memang melepaskan Ochobot dan mengembalikan Jam Kuasa kalian, tapi aku juga sudah memberitahu Jenderal bahwa Ochobot sudah kabur ke bumi.."

"APA!" seru mereka serempak.

"Kemungkinan sebentar lagi Jenderal dengan yang armada perangnya akan sampai di bumi. Jadi, jangan takut dan hadapi mereka, kalau kau tak ingin Ochobot direbut lagi.." kata Adu Du sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan.

Mereka pun memperhatikan setitik hitam di langit yang perlahan mendekat dan mulai terlihat kalau itu kapal angkasa Jenderal beserta armada perangnya.

"Huh, kalau Adu du ada di sini, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya.." kata Fang sambil memakai jam kuasanya.

"Yalo, orang yang berada di 2 pihak memang yang paling menyebalkan.." ujar Ying seraya ia memakai jam kuasanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, kita takut gak nih?" kata Yaya dengan tersenyum sambil ia memakai jam kuasanya.

"Hmph.. mana mungkin.." kata Gopal dengan sok, tak lupa dengan memakai jam kuasanya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan Ochobot di rampas lagi! AYO TEMAN-TEMAN!" ujar Boboiboy yang telah memakai jam kuasanya, dijawab dengan anggukan dari keempat temannya. Mereka berlima pun mulai berlari.

"Kuasa Manipulasi Gravity!"

"Manipulasi Masa!"

"Kuasa Manipulasi Molekul!"

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga! SERANG!"

Dan mulailah pertarungan antar 2 planet itu.

**TBC (or disc?)**

**Astaga.. kenapa jadi begini..*menatap kosong ke arah laptop***

**Kenapa ceritanya jadi seamburadul ini!**

**Bahkan bahasanya pun campuran antara Indo dengan Malay!**

**AARRGGHH! **

**Tolong reviewnya... ngeflame juga gak papa.. *sambil pundung di pojokan***


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya setelah bertapa(baca: tiduran) di gua(baca:di kamar) selama 40 hari 40 malam(baca: 20 menit), saya dapet ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Chapter ini chapter terakhir, jadi bagi para reviewer harap menggunakan account agar saya bisa membalasnya.**

**Selamat membaca!**

"SERANG!"

Seruan itu menggema di sebuah tempat penampungan sampah, menandakan bahwa mereka siap menghadapi serangan apapun yang diluncurkan 5 kapal angkasa di atas mereka.

"TUNGGU!"

Yaya berteriak, membuat teman-temannya berhenti mendadak.

"Kenapa Yaya?" Gopal bertanya keheranan.

"Kita jangan langsung menyerang, kita coba negosiasi dulu dengan mereka." Kata Yaya

"Hayo Yaya ni, apa kau lupa amukan Jenderal waktu itu?"protes Gopal

"Yalo, aku tak yakin Jenderal setuju bernegosiasi dengan kita.." Ying ikut menimpali.

"Apa salahnya dicoba dulu kan? Mungkin saja Jenderal sedang ramah." Yaya masih bersikeras.

"Um.. Yaya, aku pikir mereka tak setuju bernegosiasi.." Boboiboy Gempa menimpali seraya menunjuk ke depan.

Semuannya pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Boboiboy Gempa, yaitu ke arah kapal angkasa yang tertutup asap putih di depan mereka. Mula-mula tidak terlihat apa-apa, namun samar-samar terlihat siluet beberapa orang yang menuju ke arah mereka. Dan ketika asap mulai menipis, siluet itu terlihat jelas.

5 robot tempur berjalan ke arah mereka.

OOooOO

Boboiboy dkk menahan napas, melihat tamu yang tidak diundang itu semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Sementara itu, Jenderal dari kabin kapal angkasanya berseru.

"BOLA KUASA! BERANINYA KAU KABUR KE BUMI HAH!"

Serentak Boboiboy dan teman-teman membentangkan tangan mereka, mencoba melindungi Ochobot. Sedangkan Ochobot menjawab pertanyaan Jenderal dengan terbata-bata.

"A-aku lebih suka di sini. Bersama teman-temanku." Jawab Ochobot dengan suara yang ia buat tegas.

"Puih, kau ini robot. Kau tak bisa punya teman. Bahkan harusnya kau tak punya perasaan. Kau hanya robot, yang seharusnya menuruti apa kata tuanmu apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Jenderal sambil meludah, tidak tahu bahwa Adu Du sengaja membiarkan Ochobot kembali ke Bumi.

"Aku terlanjur punya teman di sini. Salahkan tuanku yang ceroboh, membuat aku yakin bahwa manusia bumi ini tuanku." Ochobot masih berusaha tampak gagah, padahal hatinya takut luar biasa.

"Terserah, mau bagaimanapun kau akan kembali ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Dan sebelum aku bertarung dengan bocah-bocah ingusan ini, maukah kau setidaknya memberitahu bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Bumi?" Ejo Jo, yang berada satu kapal dengan Jenderal, tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Ochobot terkesiap.'

Melihat reaksi Ochobot, Ejo Jo tersenyum licik seraya melanjutkan,"Kau tidak mungkin terbang dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga kan? Planet Ata Ta Tiga jaraknya jutaan kilometer dari Bumi. Nah, sebaiknya kau beritahu, siapakah orang yang membantumu melarikan diri?"

Ochobot bimbang, ia tak ingin mengungkap bahwa Adu Du membantunya melarikan diri ke Bumi dan membuat Adu Du dihukum oleh penghuni Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Namun ia tak punya penjelasan masuk akal yang bisa memuaskan Ejo Jo. Ochobot memaksakan dirinya berpikir keras. CLING! Dan sebuah alasan hebat muncul di benaknya.

"Aku melarikan diri dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku melihat di kapal angkasa ibu tuanku, tidak, kapal angkasa ibu Adu Du mempunyai alat teleportasi. Dan aku melihat alat tersebut bersambung dengan kapal angkasa Adu Du yang sedang kau lihat ini. Agaknya dahulu ibu Adu Du menggunakan sinyal dari kapa angkasa ini untuk mengetahui di mana tempat Adu Du tinggal. Ketika Adu Du lengah, aku langsung menuju ke alat teleportasi tersebut, mengirimkan diriku ke kapal angkasa ini. Dan sampailah aku di Bumi." Ochobot menerangkan dengan panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Ochobot tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, memang begitulah cara ia kembali ke Bumi, namun bedanya dengan sepengetahuan dan bantuan dari Adu Du.

Jenderal menyudahi interogasi Ejo Jo, dan menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy dkk, yang masih membentangkan tangan mereka di depan Ochobot.

"Pergi dari hadapanku." Ujar Jenderal dingin dan ketus.

"TAK AKAN!" Boboiboy Taufan menjawab dengan muka galak, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Hmfh, kalian para bocah ingusan. Aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan sekali. Pergi dari hadapanku atau kalian akan dipermainkan oleh 5 robot tempurku ini. Oya, sebagai informasi, robot tempur ini 5 kali lebih kuat daripada robot PETAI yang pernah kalian hadapi. Jadi sebelum aku hilang kesabaran, kalian sebaiknya menuruti perkataanku dan membiarkan Bola Kuasa kubawa pulang." Kata Jenderal mengancam.

"Heh, kami tak takut! Kami pasti akan bisa mengalahkan boneka-bonekamu sekuat apapun mereka. Dan Ochobot tak akan kau bawa pulang, karena ia sebenarnya sudah pulang. Di sini rumahnya, bersama kita." Yaya menanggapi perkataan Jenderal dengan tajam, agaknya ia telah lupa akan usul negosiasinya.

"Terserah saja. Robot Tempur, mulai penyerangan!"Jenderal berseru, dan Robot Tempur mulai bergerak.

Segera saja Boboiboy Gempa membagi tugas. Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan, Yaya, dan Ying akan menghadapi Robot Tempur itu, seorang satu. Sedangkan Gopal bertugas menjaga Ochobot. Gopal sama sekali tidak protes, karena ia tahu, diantara teman-temannya, ialah yang paling tidak punya kekuatan bertempur. Malah justru ia sedikit merasa lega karena tidak harus menghadapi robot-robot besar itu, meskipun ia sadar bahwa kini Ochobot berada dalam pertanggung jawabannya dan ia harus melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi.

Segera 5 anak itu maju menghadapi lawan-lawan mereka, dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari mereka. Dan beruntunglah robot-robot itu menyerang secara terpisah, sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk bertarung satu-satu.

**#Boboiboy Taufan POV#**

Heh? Kenapa aku ini? Tak biasanya aku serius seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang tampangku seperti Halilintar atau Gempa, walau memang tampang kami bertiga sama. Tapi memang, aku tak bisa bercanda di depan robot tempur besar ini, yang lima kali lebih kuat daripada si PETAI yang bahkan tak bisa kami bertiga kalahkan dengan kuasa kombo terkuat kami. Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapinya sendiri? Aku harap ini hanya sebuah mimpi.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut, namun aku tak mau memperlihatkannya, apalagi kepada Gempa dan Halilintar. Bisa-bisa setelah ini mereka menganggap bahwa sifat penakut Boboiboy tersimpan dalam diriku. Mau ditaruh kemana mukaku? Dan nanti pasti aku tidak bisa menghadapi muka mereka. Itu pun kalau kami bisa melalui ini hidup-hidup.

Apa yang aku katakan! Aku harus yakin bahwa kita pasti menang. Lagipula kan kita masih punya satu senjata rahasia, walau aku tak yakin itu cukup untuk memusnahkan robot-robot jelek ini. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku fokus kepada robot di hadapanku ini. Aku segera melayangkan gerugi taufanku, mencoba menembus dadanya. Terdengar suara gerugiku bergesekan dengan sesuatu. Ah, sebuah aura perisai. Harusnya aku tahu.

Robot itu menanggapi seranganku dengan menembakkan laser ke arahku, yang berusaha secepat mungkin menghindar dengan skateboardku. Setelah meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku masih hidup, segera aku lemparkan bola-bola taufan ke arahnya. Sial, bahkan perisai itu tidak tergores sedikit pun. Sekali lagi robot itu membalas dengan melancarkan rudal. Dengan pamik aku menggunakan tornado sebagai perisaiku. Aku memang selamat, namun aku jadi tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku. Apa diantara teman-temanku ada yang sudah bisa mengalahkan musuh mereka? Kalaupun ada, harap tolong aku.

**#Boboiboy Halilintar POV#**

Pasir-pasir tampak bergerak di sekelilingku. Sudah kuduga, Taufan sedang melindungi dirinya dengan angin tornado. Jauh, di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat ingin mempunyai kuasa untuk bertahan seperti Taufan atau Gempa. Oke, memang diantara kami bertiga, akulah yang paling bagus dalam offensif, terbukti aku beberapa kali sukses membuat goresan kecil di perisai robot yang aku hadapi. Hanya goresan kecil, dan lenganku sukses berdarah karena tembakan laser robot kurang ajar itu, meskipun mungkin lukaku tidak kelihatan tertutup oleh bajuku yang berwarna merah dan hitam. Dan perisai robot itu belum rusak, kecuali tampak goresan-goresan kecil di beberapa tempat. Sekali lagi, hanya goresan kecil.

Biarlah, sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit. Meskipun masih dalam bentuk goresan kecil, setidaknya seranganku mempan. Toh, lama-kelamaan perisai itu akan jebol juga. ZAP! Perisai robot tersebut yang dipenuhi goresan mendadak pulih. Tak ada bekas goresan apapun, seakan aku tak pernah menyentuh apalagi menyerang robot tersebut. ARGGHH! Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Dulu robot PETAI kan bisa memulihkan kembali perisainya! Bukan hal yang mustahil bahwa robot ini juga bisa memulihkan perisainya! DASAR BODOH! Oke, bukan waktunya membodohi diri sendiri, Halilintar. Robot tersebut mulai melancarkan pelurunya, beruntung dengan gerakan kilat aku bisa menghindarinya. Oh sial, pipiku berdarah karena sempat terserempet salah satu peluru.

Dengan perasaan panik, aku melemparkan pedang halilintarku ke udara. Aku berteriak memperingatkan kawan-kawanku.

"Semuanya! Berlindung!"

Oke Halilintar, sebelum kau menyuruh kawan-kawanmu berlindung, seharusnya kau juga harus memikirkan bagaimana dirimu berlindung dari hujan halilintarmu sendiri. Ah, betapa ingin aku mempunyai kuasa bertahan.

Sebuah kubah dari tanah menutupi diriku. Aku mencintaimu, Gempa! Kau yang terbaik!

#**Boboiboy Gempa POV#**

Halilintar bodoh! Seenaknya sendiri! Kepala kerbau!

Baiklah, mungkin suatu hal yang jarang terjadi melihatku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Namun aku geram sekali kepada salah satu bagian diriku yang mungkin otaknya sedikit terpengaruh oleh Taufan. Maksudku, Halilintar yang biasanya tidak akan seceroboh ini meskipun bukan berarti ia penuh perhitungan. Namun dengan seenaknya ia mengeluarkan hujan halilintar sekarang. Apa dia lupa bahwa kita masih berada di area musuh dan berpotensi besar terkena hujan halilintarnya? Oke, mungkin ia tidak lupa, terbukti ia menyuruh kita semua berlindung. Tapi, APAKAH DIA LUPA BAHWA TIDAK ADA ORANG SELAIN AKU YANG PUNYA KUASA PELINDUNG? DASAR HALILINTAR OTAK UDANG!

Yah, mungkin bukan aku satu-satunya. Aku melihat Taufan berusaha menyingkirkan semua pedang halilintar yang menuju ke arahnya dengan anginnya. Namun, bukan berarti Yaya, Ying, Gopal, atau bahkan Halilintar sendiri juga dapat bertahan. Untunglah aku dengan cepat membuat kubah pelindung untuk semuanya. Di dalam kubah pelindungku aku dapat mendengar desingan pedang-pedang halilintar yang menuju tanah dan suara berderak tanda bergeseknya pedang-pedang itu dengan perisai para robot tempur. Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Oh, sepertinya hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku menyingkirkan kubah-kubah pelindung yang aku buat, dan langsung disuguhi sambutan yang meriah.

Robot tempur yang aku lawan menembakkan laser ke arahku, dengan perisai yang masih utuh.

Sepertinya aku tidak berlebihan memanggil Halilintar bodoh. Buktinya ia lupa bahwa perisai para robot tempur bisa beregenerasi.

**#Yaya POV#**

Huf, aku berutang terima kasih kepada Gempa yang telah melindungiku di kubah pelindungnya. Andai aku boleh memilih, aku ingin tetap berada di kubah pelindung ini dan bukan menantang maut dengan bertarung melawan robot super kuat. Namun, begitu pelindung tanah ini lenyap, aku sadar bahwa harapan memang harapan. Kenyataanya robot yang aku lawan masih sehat wal afiat, tiada kurang suatu apapun. Rupanya Halilintar lupa bahwa robot-robot itu bisa meperbaiki sendiri perisai mereka. Dan aku punya firasat bahwa Gempa dan Taufan nanti akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun atas kecerobohannya tersebut. Secara, jarang-jarang sosok Halilintar yang pemarah bisa dihajar oleh 2 bagian dirinya yang bisa dibilang lebih lembut. Pasti Taufan akan sangat senang dan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut sebagai ajang balas dendam.

Hei, aku tersenyum sekarang? Yah, memang, menyaksikan 3 orang yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang namun sebenarnya berasal dari satu orang memang menggelikan. Namun tampaknya bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. Seperti bukan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jenderal 1 minggu yang lalu tentang pembuat biskut. Sudahlah, hal itu sudah terjadi. Sekarang aku harus fokus menghindari serangan laser dari robot di depanku. Segera aku terbang menggunakan kelajuan supersonik. Bersyukur aku karena robot tersebut tidak bisa terbang ataupun bergerak karena sudah kukunci gravitasinya.

Segera setelah aku terbebas dari tembakan laser, aku terbang dengan cepat menuju ke arah robot tersebut dengan tangan terkepal. Sepertinya gravitasi di kepalan tanganku sudah memadat dengan maksimal, dan siap kupukulkan ke arah robot brengsek itu. Segera kepalan tanganku dan aura perisai beradu dan menimbulkan suara berderak. Tanganku sakit akibat berbenturan dengan perisai yang sangat keras. Timbullah retakan cukup besar di perisai robot tersebut. Aku sudah akan bergembira sampai retakan tersebut menghilang. Sial, kenapa perisai itu beregenerasi cepat sekali! Gawat, robot itu akan mengeluarkan rudal dari tangan kanannya, dan aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menghindar.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan robot musuhku tertembak dan terlepas. Lho, ada apa ini? Kenapa robot yang seharusnya dilawan Ying malah menembaki temannya sendiri?

**#Ying POV#**

Hi hi hi, senangnya melihat wajah Yaya yang keheranan. Pasti dia bingung kenapa robot lawanku menembak tangan robot lawan Yaya. Itu semua berkat ide brilianku. Mungkin setelah ini Yaya harus mengakui bahwa aku lebih pintar darinya. Oke, pola pikirku tadi seperti Fang yang sangat ingin Boboiboy mengakui bahwa Fang lebih populer dari rivalnya itu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Fang waktu itu masih bisa bilang 'aku lebih hebat dari Boboiboy' padahal ia dalam keadaan lemah karena sehabis mengeluarkan Naga Bayang*. Memang perasaan lebih unggul dari rival kita sangat menyenangkan.

O ya, kenapa robot lawanku menembaki temannya, sebenarnya begini. Saat aku bertarung melawan robot lawanku, aku sempat bingung oleh satu hal. Kenapa tembakan peluru robot tersebut bisa keluar tanpa merusak perisainya sendiri? Sebuah pemikiran muncul di benakku, namun aku tidak yakin, oleh karena itu aku perlu pembuktian. Dan terima kasih kepada robot lain tak jauh dari tempatku yang sedang mengacungkan tangan mencoba menembak Yaya. Wokeh, ini benar-benar seperti sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Aku bisa membuktikan hipotesaku sambil menolong Yaya yang nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Aku segera berlari ke arah tangan robot yang teracung tersebut, berharap robot lawanku akan menembakku. Dan simsalabim! Dengan cepat aku menghindar sehingga peluru dari robot lawanku bergerak menembus perisai robot lawan Yaya dan mematahkan lengan yang teracung tersebut. Yiha! Analisisku berhasil! Dan lihat wajah Yaya tadi! Ini sangat menyenangkan!

Namun sayangnya kegembiraanku berlangsung singkat. Robot lawanku segera mengejarku begitu aku berhasil menipunya. Aku memperlambat waktu di sekelilingku, namun serangan robot tersebut sudah terlanjur dekat. Sukseslah aku terlempar ke tanah. Aduh.. kakiku sakit, semoga bukan patah tulang. Dan tak jauh dari tempatku kulihat Yaya terkapar di tanah akibat tembakan dari robot lawannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya dari LENGAN KANAN robot yang seharusnya rusak. Oh sial, bahkan dia bisa memulihkan tubuhnya!

**#Gopal POV#**

Aku segera menyesal karena sudah berlega hati. Meskipun aku tidak harus melawan robot-robot tempur, namun aku malah harus menghadapi serangan dari armada Jenderal. Yah, sejauh ini tampaknya aku lebih unggul. Aku berhasil membuat salah satu kapal angkasa menjadi tumpukan makanan. Dan aku sukses membuat peluru-peluru yang menuju ke arahku menjadi batu-batu. Mungkin ini cuma perasaanku, namun tampaknya kuasaku menguat dibandingkan 1 minggu yang lalu. Ochobot bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku, tampak ketakutan.

DUAR! Aku terperangah melihat satu-persatu teman-temanku terkapar di tanah. Dan sialnya robot-robot yang tadi menembaki teman-temanku mulai bergerak ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan cengkeraman tangan Ochobot pada bajuku. Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku mencoba mengubah robot-robot itu menjadi makanan, namun perisai mereka terlalu kuat. Dan salah satu dari mereka menembakan rudal, membuatku terlempar ke tanah.

Hah, aku memang tidak berguna.

**#Author POV#**

Ochobot terpaku di tempat, mendapati semua temannya telah terbaring di tanah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sedangkan armada Jenderal beserta robot tempurnya bergerak menju tempatnya.

"Nah, semua teman-temanmu sudah kalah. Sebaiknya kau menurut dan pulang ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga." Jenderal berkata dengan sinis.

"Hm, mungkin tidak semua." Ujar Ochobot berusaha menyembunyikan suara gemetarnya. Mendengar perkataan Ochobot, Ejo Jo teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, dimana si pengendali bayang?"

Seakan menjewab pertanyaan Ejo Jo, langit tiba-tiba menggelap dan petir mulai menyambar. Sebuah seruan terdengar dari atas menara.

"HMPH! NAGA BAYANG!"

**TBC**

**Aduh, chapter terakhir terpaksa kubagi dua, habis sudah kebanyakan.**

**Maaf bila ada typo, habis aku sedikit terburu-buru membuatnya.**

**Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat versi POV, jadi mohon kritik sarannya.**

**Alias, REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terkutuklah TUC dan UTS yang datangnya keroyokan**

**Tapi mereka berdua sudah lewat, jadi aku punya waktu untuk melajutkan fanfic ini**

**Ini benar-benar chapter terakhir lho. . .**

**Selamat membaca!**

"_HMPH! NAGA BAYANG!"_

*Good Bye Ochobot*

**#Fang POV#**

Hah, baru saja aku mendapatkan kuasaku kembali, malah langsung disuruh membuat Naga Bayang. Dasar si Boboiboy Gempa, kau pikir mudah apa? Yah, mungkin bagi ia mudah, mengingat dia bisa membuat Golem Naga Tanah hanya dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah dan voila! Naga Tanah pun keluar. Hah, sudahlah. Aku harus memusatkan diri. Kasihan teman-temanku yang sedang bertempur untuk memberikanku waktu memusatkan energi. Lagipula jam kuasaku mulai berdenyut, mungkin tak sabar ingin mengeluarkan kuasa penuhnya.

Perisai ungu pun mulai menyelubungiku. Aku mulai melepaskan energi yang tersimpan di jam kuasa. WUSH! Bayang-bayang menyelubungi tubuhku dan memenuhi perisai unguku. Astaga, dengan bayangan sebanyak ini aku bisa membuat Naga Bayang sekuat milik Ejo Jo dulu, tidak, bahkan lebih kuat! Kenapa bisa begini ya? Rasanya kekuatan jam kuasaku meningkat dibanding dahulu. Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Aku harus menggunakan energi yang ada sebaik-baiknya. Siapa tahu ini memang keberuntunganku, tidak boleh ku sia-siakan.

SYUUT! Bayang-bayang itu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhku, siap kutempa menjadi Naga yang keren. Semakin banyak yang masuk dan semakin menipis bayang-bayang yang tadinya memenuhi perisai unguku. DEG! Duh, jangan sekarang mulainya! Aku bahkan belum menyedot setengahnya oi! Namun tampaknya tubuhku tak menerima komplainku, rasa sakit ini mulai meluas. Seakan-akan sesuatu mendesak keluar melalui tiap pori-pori tubuhku. Oke, kalau tubuhku tak mau menerima keberatanku, maka aku akan mengabaikan komplainnya. Aku tahu ini nekat, tapi ini demi Ochobot.

Bayangan yang mengelilingiku hampir semuanya sudah kuhisap. Begitu pula rasa menusuk-nusuk yang menyebar di setiap inci tubuhku. Ayolah, sedikit lagi! Kupaksakan menghisap sedikit bayangan lagi. ARGH! Tubuhku serasa akan meledak! Semua bayangan di tubuhku mendesak ingin keluar. Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... Akhirnya!

"HMPH! NAGA BAYANG!"

Senang kau bisa keluar? Nah sekarang lakukanlah tugasmu, Naga Bayangku.

**#Author POV#**

Semua yang ada di bawah menatap takjub ke arah naga super besar yang bertengger di langit.

"Besarnya..." kata Yaya dengan takjub.

"Yalo, ini lagi besar dari yang pernah dia keluarkan wo.."

"Tapi lama betul keluarnya. Nyaris aku jadi dendeng." Ujar Gopal setengah mengeluh setengah bergurau.

Ejo Jo yang mendengar celetukan iseng Gopal menyadari sesuatu. Dengan marah ia berpaling ke arah anak-anak dan berseru gusar.

"KURANG AJAR! JANGAN-JANGAN SELAMA INI KALIAN MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNUTK DIA MENGHIMPUN ENERGI?!"

"Heh, secara kebetulan otakmu bekerja cepat hah?" ujar Boboiboy dengan mengejek. *sebagai catatan, Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan sudah bersatu.*

"Kau mau mati cepat anak sialan? Baiklah, akan aku suruh robot-robot ini memenyekkan tubuhmu!" ujar Ejo Jo dengan penuh kemarahan. Sesuai perintahnya, para robot tempur bergerak menuju 4 anak yang masih terbaring lemah di tanah, siap menginjak mereka sampai hancur. Tiba-tiba Naga Bayang meraung.

"GRAAHH!"

"Sudahlah Ejo Jo, lebih baik kita urus dulu naga itu. Nah, bagaimana kita harus menghadapinya?" tanya Jenderal.

"Begini Jenderal, menurut pe-" Ejo Jo berusaha menjelaskan, namun salah satu prajurit Jenderal berteriak.

"Jenderal! Naga itu mulai menghisap semua robot tempur kita!"

Memang benar. Bagaikan vacuum cleaner naga bayang mulai mengangkat 5 robot tempur itu ke arah mulutnya.

"Tembak naga itu!"

Robot-robot tempur itu menembakkan laser dan peluru, namun tidak terjadi apapun.

"Heh, percuma saja.." ujar Fang mengejek.

"Sial! Satukan perisai kalian!" Jenderal memberi instruksi dengan panik. Robot-robot itu mematuhinya dan menyatukan aura perisai mereka, sehingga perisai tersebut menjadi 5 kali lebih kuat. Sedangkan naga bayang mulai mengatupkan mulutnya, siap untuk mengunyah.

DRAK! Suara gigi-gigi naga bayang bergemeletak beradu dengan aura perisai. Dari atas menara tampak Fang dengan susah payah mengetupkan kedua belah tangannya.

"hgnh! Kerasnya!"

Suara berderak itu tetap berlanjut. Fang terus berusaha. Tiba-tiba timbul retakan besar di bagian atas perisai itu.

"Pulihkan perisai!"

Namun terlambat. Fang yang mengetahui usahanya mulai berhasil kemudian meningkatkan kekuatannya. Sekejap kemudian aura perisai itu pecah.

"Game over."

Para robot mencoba kabur, namun dengan cepat naga bayang mengatupkan mulutnya. Kemudian ledakanpun terjadi, tanda habis sudah riwayat robot-robot tempur itu.

"Jenderal! Para robot kita dah kalah!" teriak salah satu prajurit dengan panik.

Ejo Jo hanya tersenyum. Jenderal yang melihat senyumnya pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum ni?"

"Kita akan menang Jenderal.."

"Apa maksud kau hah? Naga Bayang tu akan makan kita, dan kau kata kita akan menang?"

"Naga tu tak akan makan kita, karena naga tu akan segera menghilang."

"Hah?"

"Menurut pengalaman saya dahulu, setelah budak tu mengeluarkan Naga Bayang, ia akan kehabisan tenaga. Nah, sekarang bukan hanya si pengendali bayang tu, teman-temannya juga sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kita hanya perlu menembaki mereka dengan peluru di pesawat, Jenderal." Ejo Jo menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Jenderal tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Hm, betul juga. Komputer, scanning tubuh mereka."

Sebuah komputer tampak mengeluarkan hologram dari matanya, hologram itu menyinari tubuh 4 anak yang masih terbering lelah di tanah. Sekejap kemudian, scanning dihentikan dan komputer memperlihatkan hasil scanning :

_Energi : rendah. Status : kehabisan tenaga. Akan pingsan 30 menit kemudian._

"Heh, akan kubuat proses pingsan kalian lebih cepat." Ejo Jo berkata sombong seraya mengarahkan pistolnya. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tak bisa melawan, karena lemahnya tubuh mereka. Mereka sudah pasrah menghadapi maut ketika..

"GRAUNG!"

Raungan itu menggema, berasal dari langit. Secara reflek semuanya mendongak, dan sekali lagi melongo takjub.

"Ini...tak mungkin.." ujar Ejo Jo dengan pucat.

"Dia.. menyelamatkan... kita lagi.." ujar Boboiboy terbata-bata.

Sedangkan sang pemilik suara, siapa lagi selain Naga Bayang, memandang ke bawah dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. Sedangkan sang majikan tampak kepayahan, namun matanya menyiratkan semangat pantang menyerah.

"Aku... belum...KALAH!"teriaknya disambung raungan super keras dari sang Naga Bayang.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah seharusnya dia langsung pingsan?" Jenderal berteriak kepada Ejo Jo.

"Saya... tak tahu... Hei kau! Lakukan scanning pada tubuh anak itu! Cari tahu berapa banyak energi yang dipunyanya!" Ejo Jo berteriak seraya menunjuk salah satu prajurit.

"Baik! Tolong tunggu beberapa menit. Status anak itu lemah. Ia seharusnya kehabisan tenaga!" prajurit tersebut membecakan hasil scanning.

"Sial! Kalau dia kehabisan tenaga mana mungkin naga bayangnya masih ada! Kau yakin hasil scanning itu benar?"

"Sepertinya benar Jenderal. Lihatlah!" Ejo Jo berkata seraya tersenyum kecil. Jenderal pun menoleh ke atas. Tampak Naga Bayang mulai merosot ke bawah, seolah-olah ia akan rubuh ke tanah.

"SIAL!" Fang mengangkat tangannya ke atas, sehingga tampak seperti ia memanggul Sang Naga. Tubuhnya penuh keringat, tanda beratnya beban yang ia tanggung.

"Sekarang saatnya! Tembak anak itu!" Ejo Jo mengeluarkan perintah. Awak kapal pun mematuhinya dan menembakkan laser, peluru, dan rudal secara bersamaan. Fang yang masih harus memanggul naganya tidak dapat menghindar. Namun...

"GOLEM NAGA TANAH!"

Muncul naga besar yang terbuat dari tanah di hadapan mereka. Naga itu menangkis semua tembakan dengan ekornya. Kemudian ia ke atas dan memanggul Naga Bayang dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku... tak... butuh... bantuanmu.." Fang berucap lirih seraya menurunkan tangannya. Tentu saja ia bohong, di dalam hatinya ia lega tak perlu lagi memanggul naga bayang yang mungkin telah bertambah berat badannya akibat memakan semua robot tempur. Namun bukan berarti ia bisa bersantai. Ia harus tetap fokus mempertahankan bentuk Naga Bayangnya dan memberi perintah menyerang saat diperlukan.

"Ugh..." Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy yang sekarang dalam mode Gempa satu persatu bangkit.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Kami belum kalah lagi ma.."

"Kau kira kami sangat lemah kah?"

"Astaga, beratnya naga bayang Fang."

Para makhluk Planet Ata Ta Tiga terperangah melihat mereka yang seharusnya sudah pingsan malah bangkit kembali. Baik para prajurit maupun Boboiboy dkk segera bersiaga, mengantisipasi adanya serangan pertama dari musuh. Ejo Jo, selaku tangan kanan Jenderal segera mengeluarkan perintah.

"TEMBAK MEREKA!"

Peluru-peluru pun beterbangan, namun dengan cepat...

"Tukaran makanan!"

Mereka berubah menjadi makanan ringan.

"Sial! Kalian benar-benar akan, loh kenapa ini? Aku tak bisa bergerak!"

Kali ini Yaya mengunci gravitasi Ejo Jo, sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berhenti."

EHH?! Otomatis para prajurit Jenderal terkejut mendapatkan perintah yang sama sekali tak disangka. Bahkan Boboiboy dkk terperangah, tak percaya atas apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Jenderal. "Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkan kami ya?" ujar Boboiboy.

"Bukan, hanya aku merasa kalian tidak akan menyerah bahkan saat kalian menjelang mati. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke Planet Ata Ta Tiga, jadi kami menyerah saja." Jenderal menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Singkatnya?"

"Kami biarkan Ochobot bersama kalian. Jujur saja kalian adalah makhluk paling keras kepala yang pernah aku hadapi."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Tapi, kalian tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa dari Bola Kuasa untuk menguasai alam semesta atau sebagainya."

"Tak usah khawatir. Kami tidak berminat."

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang ke planet kami. Sampai jumpa."

"Kami tidak ingin berjumpa lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga. Selamat tinggal."

Pesawat-pesawat angkasa menghilang dalam sekejap. Mungkin mereka melakukan teleportasi, mengingan keadaan langit yang saat ini masih ditutupi oleh Naga Bayang dan Naga Tanah. Boboiboy menghilangkan Naga Tanahnya. Naga Bayangpun ikut menghilang, dan tampak tubuh seseorang yang jatuh dari atas menara.

"ALAMAK! DIA AKAN JATUH!" teriak Ochobot panik.

"Larian laju!" dengan cepat Ying pergi ke bawah menara untuk menangkap tubuh Fang. Namun..

"Elang Bayang!"

Tampak burung elang hitam yang menangkap tubuh Fang.

"Dasar, susah-susah aku kesini.." Ying ngedumel sendiri seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

Dengan pelan elang tersebut mendarat dan menurunkan majikannya, kemudian menghilang. Fang yang sedang berbaring telentang di tanah hanya bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kita... menang?"

"Tentu saja. Kerja bagus."

"Hah... untunglah.." kemudian Fang mencoba bangkit dan berjalan, namun sedetik kemudian ia ambruk. Untunglah sebelum wajahnya menyentuh tanah, Ying menangkap tubuhnya.

"Terima... kasih..."

"Sama-sama. Mari kita ke kawan-kawan. Biar kupapah kau."

"Tidak... usah... aku... bisa... berjalan... sendiri.." untuk kedua kalinya Fang mencoba berjalan, namun sepertinya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Kembali Ying menangkap tubuhnya.

"Jangan jadi anak bandel dan menurut saja."

"Uhm.."

Fang akhirnya menyerah dan bersedia dipapah oleh Ying.

"Ini... memalukan..."

"Apa?"

"Seorang... pria... dipapah... wanita... itu... memalukan..."

Ying hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Fang. Fang hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Namun ia melihat tangan Ying gemetar.

"Apakah... aku... berat?"

"Hah?"

"Tanganmu... gemetar..."

"Oh ini. Aku hanya kecapekan saja."

"Maaf... merepotkan..."

"Tidak apa. Kau bahkan sangat ringan. Terlalu ringan. Apa benar kau ini pria?"

"Be... ri...SIK!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah berada di depan kawan-kawan mereka.

"Kau rupanya punya cukup banyak tenaga untuk berteriak sekeras itu.." ujar Boboiboy.

"Setidaknya... aku lebih baik... daripada kau... Kau... tampak... seperti zombie..."

"BERISIK! INI GARA-GARA NAGA BAYANGMU YANG GENDUT ITU TAHU!"

"Diamlah, sempat-sempatnya kalian bertengkar saat ini. Kalian tidak lelah kah?"

Ochobot yang melihat semua itu tak kuasa membendung tangisnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Berkat kalian aku bisa tetap tinggal di Bumi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting..." Boboiboy sengaja membuat kalimatnya terpotong seraya tersenyum kepada teman-temannya. Satu tangannya terangkat ke atas. Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"GENG SUPERHERO TELAH KEMBALI!"

Tangan-tangan mungil tersebut turun serentak, disambung menutupnya mata mereka semua.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Ochobot berteriak, namun tidak ada respon. Ochobot semakin ketakutan.

"BOBOIBOY! YAYA! YING! GOPAL! FANG!"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Ochobot yang panik sudah akan memanggil bantuan ketika..

"Hmm..."

"Fyuuh..."

"Zzzz..."

"Grrookk..."

"Huahm... zzzz..."

Ochobot pun menghela nafas lega.

"Huh, bikin khawatir saja."

Kemudian Ochobot tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala mereka semua.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, para pahlawanku.."

*Good Bye, Ochobot!*

**Di rumah Tok Aba**

"HOAHM!"

Secara serempak, 5 anak tersebut bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aduh, sakit semua badanku. Eh apa ini!" teriak Gopal ketika ia mendapati beberapa kamera sedang memotret mereka.

"Mereka sudah bangun!"

"Izinkan saya mengajukan pertanyaan. Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Siapa para alien itu?"

"Apa kalian mempunyai kuasa super?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membuat naga-naga yang besar tadi?"

Serombongan pertanyaan menyerang mereka.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" ujar Boboiboy kebingungan.

"Yalo, masa kita harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.."

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan memberikan penjelasan sesingkat mungkin." Ujar Fang dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, kami serahkan masalah ini kepadamu." Kata Yaya.

Sekarang, semua pandangan mata dan kamera tertuju pada Fang. Para reporter berita mendekatkan mikrofon mereka ke mulut Fang.

"Ehm.."

Para reporter itu menunggu dengan penuh minat.

"Kalian semua hanya mimpi, pulanglah."

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

"Tapi... saya sudah merekam... videonya..." ujar Ramli J Jambul.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

Sontak Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menjitaki Fang habis-habisan.

"APANYA YANG PENJELASAN SESINGKAT MUNGKIN HAH!"

"Aduh, trus bagaimana?"

Reporter masih menunggu dengan penuh minat. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan frustasi dari mulut 5 anak manis itu.

"SIALAN JENDERAL! KEMBALI! KAU HARUS MEMULIHKAN KEMBALI INGATAN MEREKA!"

Sementara itu di suatu kapal angkasa.

"HATSYIH!"

"Ada ada Jenderal?" Ejo Jo bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku flu." Jawab Jenderal santai. Sedangkan Ejo Jo hanya bergumam dalam hati.

_Hah? Bukannya Jenderal tak punya hidung? Ah sudahlah... _

**FIN**

**Satu lagi fanfic ku yang selesai! *tiup terompet***

**Nah bagi yang merasa alur cerita ini kecepetan, harap dimaklumi, habis aku pengen menyelesaikan semua fanficku agar aku bisa menghadapi ujian dengan tenang.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
